the_fnaf_parlourversefandomcom-20200213-history
Lucian Enfuego
"Darling, did you really think you could defeat me? Ha ha~! '''You can't.'"'' - Lucian About The 'Purple Guy' of 1987 and killer of the 5 Missing Children, the Butterfly Child, and dozens more other victims. His manipulative nature and need to be in the spotlight as a superior killer makes him both a devious villain and easy to enrage. Childhood The only son of the main Enfuego Family branch of ranchers and butchers, Lucian was being taught from a young age to become the heir to the family businesses. His grandfather often took him along on hunting trips to watch and learn how to dress wild game while his father showed him how meat is butchered and prepared for sale and shipping. As a gift from his grandfather, Lucian received a pair of twin knives, wood handled and wrapped in black leather. These knives became his favorite possession. At a very young age, Lucian stumbled across his uncle's body after hearing a gunshot from the guest room in his family home. From then on, he's hated loud noises that are similar to the sounds of gunshots and refuses to have anything to do with guns, which frustrated his grandfather until his passing. Lucian was never properly treated for the trauma. Shortly after, he killed the family puppy on impulse and made the wounds appear to be inflicted by wild animals. The sense of power and control over another life calmed and satisfied him, and he continued predating on other small animals he managed to capture using the hunting techniques taught to him by his grandfather. Despite his indifference and disdain for their parents and phobia of love, Lucian adored his little sister, Isabella, and had to constantly manipulate himself to avoid striking out at her from his fear. When she was nearly molested during a party their parents were hosting, Lucian decided they were of no use to him and poisoned them. After their deaths, he gave one of his knives to Isabella for her protection and then had her sent away to live with their god-family while he lived with their grandmother. Because she was more sickly, Lucian could easily dodge his grandmother's efforts to control him and eventually gathered up part of his inheritance after graduating high school, then struck out on his own, abandoning the family businesses to be inherited by a cousin from a different branch of the family. Inspiration From Pink Guy In 1976, the Pink Guy committed the murders of several children in Fredbear's Family Diner, leading to it closing up. Since then, retellings of the murders as a documentary played each year in hopes of encouraging more evidence out of people. Lucian watched one of these documentaries and realized that this person's title was remembered and discussed by thousands of people. If he could do the same, or surpass the Pink Guy, then his own identity would be talked about and remembered for years after. This would help soothe his athazagoraphobia, the fear of being forgotten. With that as his goal, Lucian abandoned his grandmother after graduating high school and set to travelling, building up a body count as he drifted from town to town and preying on impressionable victims. Vs Vincent: 1983 Murders In the town where the 1976 murders took place, Lucian managed to lure a teen into the alley by Fredbear's, wanting to make his first mark for his plans by leaving his first victim at the same place his inspiration committed that infamous crime. His actions caught the attention of local children's counselor Vincent Heliotrope, who rushed in and attacked with a hastily snatched up stick in an attempt to stop him. Lucian was able to overcome and kill Vincent, along with the teen, but was so infuriated by the man interfering with his plans that he took it as a personal offense and swore to either erase his existence from memory or ruin his name and reputation. To that end, he stole Vincent's application to Freddy's, a family photo of him with Mahogany and Violet, and the ring Vincent planned to propose to Mahogany with. He planned to surpass the Pink Guy's murder count by killing a larger number of children in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in a single day. However, when Lucian went to observe what kind of security measures Freddy's had, he discovered that the pizzeria would soon have special security animatronics to defend against criminal threats. Not to be deterred, Lucian searched for a way to defeat the animatronics ahead of time, and came across Afton Robotics. The company was hiring staff to work in the research and development of animatronic software and artificial intelligence, so Lucian applied and got a job there as an intern, hoping to learn enough about animatronic systems to be able to get around the upcoming security. A few months into the job, Lucian stayed late to study one of the practice sessions more closely. It was then that William Afton I attacked him with little warning, and he was knocked out and abducted to be part of Elder Afton's true reason for hiring so many new staff members. Afton's Prisoner Over the course of several months, Lucian was subjected to experimentation with memory reading and digital rendering, Remnant digitization and withdrawal, and fear-based methods of loosening his soul from his body. He also suffered from molestation, as Elder Afton tried various methods of exerting control and influence over him. Experimental surgery was carried out on him by Afton in attempts to draw out Remnant while keeping him alive and to install a device directly into his brain to 'download' his memories and personality for use as the base of a new artificial intelligence system. In February 1984, Lucian was let out of his restraints by Elder Afton before the download of his mind was completed, creating an interruption that meant the copy was incomplete. Disoriented, weakened, and angered by all that he'd been subjected to, Lucian took the opportunity to kill Elder Afton and make his escape. It takes him a year to recover physically from Afton's experiments on him. Mahogany and Violet As part of his observations of the pizzeria layout and the new Toy Animatronics, Lucian sought out the grieving Mahogany Brown and charmed her into a friendship that quickly became a relationship. This provided him additional cover and reasons to linger in the pizzeria, as the day shift guard Jeremy J. Fitzgerald Sr. was growing suspicious of him showing up so often without partaking in the normal activity. While Mahogany bought into the relationship genuinely after being manipulated into thinking Vincent was a figment of her imagination, Lucian could not fully convince Violet and developed an antagonistic relationship with her. For every effort Violet put forth to prove Vincent existed, Lucian sabotaged it and further manipulated the results of her actions to better serve him. Vs Jeremy Fitzgerald Sr: 1987 Murders In the spring of 1985, Lucian was hired to work the night shift and spent the next two years breaking into Jonathan's custom animatronic security software and slipping a tailor made virus into it to render the Toys unable to identify adult faces when activated. This hacked file was named the Vincent File, as Lucian still aimed to ruin the man's reputation wherever possible. As a test, Lucian activated the virus during the day, brought a poisoned cupcake to Freddy's, and gave it to the child who often stood outside the pizzeria window. When the child ate it and died, the Toys were unable to pinpoint the culprit, even as Lucian walked past them into the pizzeria to visit Mahogany. The child's death on Jonathan's watch earned him a demotion, and Lucian was promoted to the day shift, which aided his plans perfectly. He set the virus to now run every night from midnight to 6AM and added the ruling of 'extracting data' from anyone the Toys couldn't recognize, hoping the new settings would mean Jonathan would be killed by them overnight and the death would be ruled a 'freak accident'. Jonathan survived the attacks by some miracle, and continued to do so with growing suspicions. Lucian accelerated his planning in response, hastening his preparations for his grand massacre and planning it for the day of Violet's birthday. It would be another revenge on Vincent to end the life of his daughter on her birthday. The day of the party for Violet and Mike, Lucian had his preparations set; security cameras off, Fredbear suit ready to be worn, clear path to the safe room, paralyzing agents mixed into cake, and Foxy sabotaged to cause an accident. He didn't account for Jonathan convincing Byron to let him be on the day shift for 'emergency repairs' to the Toys. When Lucian discovered this, he acted on his plan quickly, convincing Mike to go up to Foxy to be caught in that trap, then dressing up in the Golden Freddy suit and heading off to invite Jonathon's son, Jeremy Jr., to join in with Violet and four other children, hoping to kill the toddler as revenge for throwing his perfect plan off schedule. He blamed the tighter timing for his being able to only convince five children to join him in the safe room while Mike was bitten by Foxy. Once they ate the cake and became paralyzed by the poisons, slowly dying, Lucian hastened the process by stabbing each child and then shoving the bodies into Fredbear. To avoid being caught with the murder weapons, one of which was his beloved black leather-wrapped knife, Lucian locked them in a small box and hid it on a shelf out of sight in the safe room. In the chaos of the Bite and the children being noticed as missing, Lucian slipped away and made for his home to prepare to leave a calling card and escape. He wasn't able to complete that part of his plan, as Jonathan had switched on the cameras prior to the events of the day and the police were able to use the footage as reasonable evidence to go and arrest Lucian for questioning. Haunting Freddy's: FNAF 1 and 2 Haunting Springtrap: FNAF 3 Nightmares: FNAF 4 Trivia * Lucian's name draws inspiration from the deception of 'light' being good and similarities to Lucifer in spelling. His last name of Enfuego is a nod to how FNAF 3 ended with the horror attraction burning down. * Lucian is the only other 'guard' with a physical shield worn as part of his uniform. The other two are Jonathan and Vincent, both of whom had their gold shield passed down to their reincarnated selves. * Lucian was originally designed to have a rat-tail as part of his appearance, a nod to how he would be opposing Jonathan, who had a long ponytail. The rat-tail was difficult to see from its placement near the collar of his uniform, so it was eventually abandoned altogether. * His curls were also far shorter at the start, only reaching to his lower jaw. They grew longer over time to become the double inward-pointing hooks. A callback to the shorter hair can be found in the hairstyle worn by the Lucian Master File and Digital Lucian, both of whom take his appearance from 1984, when his hair was shorter. * In-universe, the reason for his hair to grow that long was Lucian distrusted anyone coming near his head without warning or permission after he spent several months as Afton's prisoner in his lab. Category:Characters Category:Purple Guys